It's a Trap
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Nissa stumbles into the Parthenon, beckoned to explore...but by who?


Throughout everything in her childhood, she was always told that she wasn't allowed in the big building with tall columns lining the entirety of it. It was sacred, for their goddess and only priests and noblemen were allowed in. The elven woman sighed softly. Her curiosity was getting to her and every time she would get closer, someone would catch her. If she thought she could, she would venture out into the night when she knew no one guarded it.

'_it would be easy, my dear…'_

Nissa jumped and looked around but she was still alone in this field of flowers. It sounded so close, though, like right in her ear.

'_just walk right in at night…come on you know you want to…Nissa..'_

"Who are you…" she questioned into the night, trying to locate something that just wasn't there.

A dark chuckle rang in her ears making her cringe at the maliciousness of it. It faded and the young elf knew she was alone and left with a dire need to investigate. She felt empowered enough to try…tonight.

~.~

The darkness was magnified by the rolling storm clouds that threatened rain but made no sound. She had put on her best robes and adornments for this, knowing she needed to please the gods if she got in. She had bathed and even found some sandals she washed up and put on. She looked and even felt like someone in the higher class. An elf, however, could only dream of that in this time.

Nissa took her time going up the stairs, using stealth and the dark to conceal herself. She was so afraid of getting caught, it meant death after all. She wanted to find out who this mystery person was and why it beckoned her even though she was right here at the door.

Staring up in awe, the elf felt as small and insignificant as her race was made out to be. It was ornate and intricate, everything this building looked like from down below but magnified now that she was up close. Taking a deep breath she went through the doors.

Her steps echoed throughout the air, her breaths coming out in smoke. It was cold in here, why was that? The weather outside may be rainy but it was still warm out. This was pushed to the back of her mind as the breath caught in her throat. A giant statue of the god the temple sat. It was golden, huge, and, in her own opinion, flashy. She didn't even bother to know the name of the god, she didn't believe in most, but believed enough to fear being struck down for being too unclean when she entered. Better safe than sorry after all.

She didn't understand humans and why they thought if it was flashier or more expensive, it must mean that it showed higher up to the god or goddess it was for. She supposed she understood, humans are distracted by shiny things anyways so why wouldn't a human god do the same?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the same evil chuckle from before echoed through the air. She turned around as a smoke like fog began filling the room at her ankles. The smell was sweet and tempting, keeping her feeling calm despite the fact that she looked around frantically with wide eyes. She saw the candles start to blow out one by one until there was only a few lit surrounding her in a loose circle. Her hands shook and she wished she had listened to her gut as she saw a glimpse of a set of pointed teeth in a smirk.

Before she knew it the fog got more intense and filled her lungs as a naked red man encased an arm around her wrist that she had lifted to push him away. His thumb pressed to her shaking lips that were about to yell for help and she felt something wrap around her waist to pull her closer. Her head immediately felt lighter and numb.

"You're mine now…Nissa," he said in a cocky tone as he laid her on the floor underneath him.

'_It's a trap,'_ she thought in her head before she literally couldn't think straight anymore.

She was panting, breathless as she stared up at him in fear. They were at the feet of the goddess statue and he smirked up at it before looking back at her. He ran a clawed finger over her cheek, knowing he had won the prize.

"So foolish, little elf. You belong to me now…your new master, Tibalt," he continued after a moment of him staring her over.

"But first…I need to seal the deal and mark you fully unclean."

She gasped as his hands went to the front of her robes and ghosted over her chest and then sides before leaving her completely. She knew what he meant now. A blush sprung to her face and she tried speaking, but only grunts came to her mouth. It wasn't that she minded having sex with someone, she didn't think it held much meaning but for pleasure and if the right person came along she supposed mating. But to have it here?

He chuckled at her as he started shredding her clothing. "No need for garments my dear…you won't need them anymore."

His hands were cold, dropping first to her neck, his thumb making small circles as he caressed downwards to her breast. It groped softly once, his thumb moving the same way over her nipple as he gave a soft peck on her lips. He judged her reactions, watched her eyes. He didn't wish to rape her, but he was using special smog to cloud her judgments either way. He needed to meet his needs and have a child bared for him.

This elf he had been watching for a while and he knew she was the one. Not to say he wouldn't have fun doing this, but he could only hope of how things would go when he took her back with him. As far as he knew, her only friend was a human scholar that she worked for to make due. She wouldn't be missed too much.

Nissa gasped at every touch and a soft, embarrassed moan escaped when he took her free nipple into his mouth. His tongue teased at it as he suckled softly before he started to get a bit rough. This slow pace was driving him insane and by the way her hips rolled with his, she had finally let go and wanted this as well. Nissa had been bedded before. Once by an elf before her village was destroyed and a few times here and there by humans, so a demon was a new experience. No one had ever been so in tune with her body in this manner, it was amazing and mind-blowing for her to grasp.

Feeling his erection tapping against her leg, she moved a hand down to stroke at it. She blinked when he grabbed her wrist and pinned it back with a smirk.

"Now now…just lay back and let me do the work, little one," he said, his voice laced with lust.

The thought scared her a bit. Nissa Revane wasn't someone who just let someone do all the work for her, especially not during sex. She didn't like laying there being pleasured, not that she complained about it, but she also had a need to do her share in the fun. Seeing her displeased look her smirked wildly. He wanted her to fight him; wanted her to beg. He slid a finger into her quickly, making her hips buck and her gasp in surprise. He didn't give her much time to respond, however, before adding a second and a third, pumping them in her at a fast pace. He didn't want to waste too much time on the prep. No telling who might come by. Besides, that could always be saved for next time.

A moaned echoed into the building and for a split second, both parties wondered if it would be a good idea to try and keep it down. For a split second. He wanted to hear her scream, whether it be in pain or pleasure. She wanted to flip the tables and explore his body, but he still had a firm hold on her. She could only describe everything as close to perfect. The way he commanded her made her usually leader centered mind all in a mush. The way he touched her and even looked at her kept her getting hotter by the second. It wasn't like anything she had ever done before.

As he could tell that she was getting lost in thought, he slid his fingers out and used the wetness on them to slick his cock up. In one motion, he thrusted into her. A scream came from her, feeling her vagina being stretched more than she thought she would ever take in. He shushed her softly, starting with slow thrusts, moving his hands to her hips, having them move with his.

Moans from both parties soon filled the air as he sped up and she finally got used to this new pace. She didn't even need to be guided with her hands that made angry red lines down his already red back, making him groan out her name. no telling how much time passed before she scream out in her orgasm. He felt evil as he held her hips down so they couldn't move. He rode out her own orgasm, making her moan loudly. His hand groped at her breast, his mouth suckling on her neck as he gave a few more deep thrusts before his seed spilled into her.

She was panting heavily, sweating from their actions before he bit her softly and she was out like a light. He smirked as he stood and looked down at his new trophy matriarch. He had made a wise choice picking his venue and his prey. He gathered her in his arms and walked off into the darkness leaving only her clothing and their mess behind to find. No one ever saw Nissa Revane again.

~.~

**Yeah this was based off a short comic I did and tried an rp with it but I wanted to finish the story the way I saw it. **

**And yes. This is a guilty ship.**


End file.
